Amity Island (Emerald)
"Amity" redirects here. For the Emerald Ocean flag, see Amity (flag). |petname1=Jigsaw |island_name=Amity Island |islandid=91 |arch=Stork |size=Outpost |navy_color=Red}} Amity Island is an outpost island located in the . There are four known routes: , , , and . Natural resources Buildings ; Fort : Quint's Quarters ; Shipyard : Cutters, Chains, and Hurricanes Government Amity is currently governed by Nemesis History Amity Island was originally located on the Sage Ocean. At this time, no inscription has been found that shows that Misled was Amity's designer. Amity is most likely named after the fictional island with the same name in the 1975 motion picture Jaws. Blockades , 2006-06-3: The Phantom Fleet colonized Amity, defeating Black Moon in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2006-06-17: The Phantom Fleet defended Amity, defeating Rebellion and Armed Cocktail Party in a four-round non-sinking blockade. , 2006-08-12: Candy Coated Chaos took control of Amity in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2007-01-27: Astute Tentacle Mariners took control of Amity in a four round non-sinking blockade. , 2007-02-24: Passive Aggression took control of Amity in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2007-03-18: Passive Aggression successfully defended the island in a three round sinking blockade against High Kingdom , 2007-03-31: Passive Aggression defended the island in a three round sinking blockade against Wolf Empire , 2007-04-28: Non-contesters League of Light won three rounds, thus causing Passive Aggression to successfully defend the island against Purity of Essence, Allied Saruyama Forces and Raving Notion, in a four round non-sinking blockade. , 2007-05-20: League of Light successfully attacked the island in a five round non-sinking blockade against Passive Aggression. , 2007-10-21: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Ghostly Intentions in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2007-12-01: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Super Mega H'Alliance and Good Grief in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-03-01: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Passive Aggression in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-05-18: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Undeclared in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-05-31: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Good Grief in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-06-14: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Chuck Norris in a five round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-07-13: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Good Grief in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-08-30: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Kronur in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-09-06: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Mixed Chemicals and Kronur in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-10-05: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Gretchen Goldfang and her flag Jinx in a four round sinking blockade. , 2008-11-30: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Death's Dagger's in a four round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-01-24: The island was successfully defended from the attack of The Widow Queen and her flag Black Veil in a four round sinking blockade. , 2009-03-15: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Admiral Finius and his flag Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-03-28: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Twist of Fate in a four round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-04-05: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Supernova in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-04-19: The island was successfully defended from the attack of No Parking in a three round non-sinking blockade. 2009-06-01: Amity Island was transferred to Candy Coated Chaos. , 2010-05-01: The island was successfully defended from the attacks of Chuck Norris and Eternal Glory by Fruity Lexia in a three-round sinking blockade. 2010-06-05: Royal Army won Amity Island in a sloops-only event blockade hosted by Fruity Lexia. , 2010-06-26: Jigsaw Tessellators successfully attacked the island in a three-round non-sinking blockade. , 2010-07-04: Jigsaw Tessellators successfully defended the island in a four-round non-sinking blockade against Sage's Syndicate. , 2010-07-18: Vertically Challenged took control of the island in a three-round non-sinking blockade.